Cloud infrastructures typically include compute, network and storage elements. Deployments of cloud infrastructures are typically composed of physical and virtual dependencies. These dependencies are independently configured and provisioned on demand as needed.
Infrastructure elements can be configured to know about each other and to allow them to communicate with one another. Configuration of cloud infrastructure deployments typically requires significant manual effort. Moreover, the infrastructure can be tied to specific physical and virtual dependencies.
In existing cloud infrastructure technologies, a cloud infrastructure can be assembled from a variety of compute, network, and storage technologies. In some cases, the cloud infrastructure can be integrated and validated before installation so as to speed deployment and guarantee interoperability between the hardware and software components.
Cloud infrastructure can assist backup, workload balancing and disaster recovery within a data center, for example, or across more than one data center.
In some cases, cloud infrastructures include a cloud management system. The management system can enable cloud operations and improve productivity. Moreover, the cloud management system can validate updates prior to installation to reduce risk.
The cloud management system can, in addition, provide a level of application optimization, and streamline infrastructure support.
One shortcoming of the conventional cloud infrastructure is the significant effort required to provision and configure the infrastructure. Another shortcoming is the reliance on special purpose hardware (such as switches, routers, and storage systems) for compute, network and storage elements of the cloud infrastructure. A further shortcoming is the significant time and effort required to re-configure existing infrastructure and/or deploy additional infrastructure in an operational cloud infrastructure.